Milky Way War
The Human-Covenant War, also known as The Great War, was a major interstellar conflict pitting the Unified Earth Government and its United Nations Space Command against the Covenant Empire during the mid-26th century between February 11, 2525 and March 3, 2553. There were two additional factions of the conflict; The Flood and a small number of surviving Forerunner constructs. Both additional factions proved to be invaluable to the efforts of humanity, as the information taken from Forerunner constructs and the Flood invasion of High Charity were helpful in splitting the Covenant apart in October of 2552. The war was instigated by the Covenant, whose Prophets discovered that humans were directly related to the Forerunners. In order to keep the Covenant intact, war was declared against humanity. Over the next few decades, the Covenant, with superior firepower, tactics (debatably), numbers and technology, overpowered humanity on hundreds of worlds, including heavily defended strongholds such as Reach. The Humans would only win scattered and costly victories. The conflict was closely connected with, and the cause of, the Covenant Civil War, both of which resulted in the fi nal defeat of the Covenant Loyalists and Flood. The official cessation of hostilities occurred on March 3, 2553. The war was incredibly costly to both sides, with over twenty-three billion humans and likely hundreds of millions (potentially billions) of Covenant killed during the hostilities and further heavy casualties during the Flood plague. The war ultimately lasted for a total of twenty-eight years. Factions United Nations Space Command Leaders: HIGHCOM Homeworld: Earth Military Forces: Unknown, likely in the hundreds of millions or billions. Covenant Leaders: Hierarchs, High Council Homeworld: Multiple worlds - different member races. Capital City: High Charity Military Forces: Exact numbers are unknown, but are much larger than Humanity's forces. Flood Leaders: Gravemind Homeworld: Unknown, extra-galactic. Military Forces: Massive; probably in the trillions. Forces Fleets UNSC *Home Fleet - Earth/Sol System **Over 100 Ships **300 Mac Platforms *Second Fleet *Seventh Fleet *Sixteenth Fleet *Sol Defense Group 3/A-5 **8 Ships Covenant *Fleet of Inner Knowledge *Fleet of Furious Redemption **7 CCS-Class Battlecruiser **1 Assault Carrier *Fleet of Particular Justice **14 Assault Carriers **50 Frigates **50 Destroyers **100 CCS-Class battlecruiser *Fleet of Profound Solitude *Fleet of Retribution **1 Assault Carrier **9 CCS-Class Battlecruiser *Fleet of Tranquil Composure *Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity **5 Assault Carrier **20 Destroyers **50 Frigates **100 Corvette **150 CCS-Class Battlecruisers **200 Agricultural Support Ships *Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose **3 Assault carrier **5 Destroyers **23 Frigates **50 CCS-Class Battlecruisers Battlegroups UNSC *Battlegroup 4 **3 Ships *Battlegroup India **23 Carriers **13 Cruisers **1 Super-heavy-cruiser **79 Destroyers **42 Frigates *Battlegroup Sierra-3 **1 Cruiser **2 Destroyer *Battlegroup Stalingrad **9 Ships *Battlegroup Tango **4 Destroyers *Battlegroup X-ray **1 Super-Heavy-Cruiser **10 Halcyon-Class Cruiser **9 Frigates **1 Marathon-Class Cruiser Covenant Vehicles *Ghost *Revenant *Spectre *Chopper *Prowler *Shadow *Wraith *Anti-Air Wraith *Locust *Scarab *Spirit *Phantom *Banshee *Vampire *Seraph *Vampire *Boarding Craft Infantry *San 'Shyuum *Sangheili *Mgalekgolo *Yanme'e *Kig-Yar *Unggoy *Jiralhanae *Huragok Ships *Assault Carriers *Supercarriers *Carriers *Reverence-Class Cruisers *CCS-Class Battlecruisers *Covenant Light Cruisers *CPV-Class Destroyers *CPV-Class Frigates *destroyers *Frigates *Stealth Corvette *Agricultural Support Ships Battles 2442 *Battles on Yagobah * * * * * * * * * * *